What next?
by blaaahgface
Summary: Bella was left in the forest after edward left her. But she doesn’t need someone to pick up the peices because bella is not helpless,nor a vampire lover.
1. chapter 1

Bella's POV

I don't know how long I was laying on the forest floor until Paul lahote of all people found me "found her" He yelled as he was picking me up as soon as he did I started crying and then he froze. After a few minutes he softened and said " shhhhh it's ok. I've got you now" he ran with me in his arms until he cought up with Charlie and handed me over but for a second Paul just Stared at me then dad cleared his throat then Paul bent down to head level with me and said " be good Bella. I will come and check on you tomorrow." He said then bent down and kissed my forehead. When he turned around I blushed so hard. Then I leapt out of my fathers grasp and went to my bed room and locked the door then I started packing.

 _Please review!_


	2. What next?

Bella's POV

After I was packed I "moved" into the tree house in my backyard not wanting Charlie come checking on me every ten minutes. It was a big treehouse, bigger than Charlies bedroom. It even had electricity and air conditioning so I was just fine. I stocked the mini fridge and fell asleep on my little cot. I went to school the next day but everyone was handling me like glass, but what hurt the most is they wouldn't stop asking where Edward was. I eventually left school and drove down to the reservation. "Why aren't you at school?" Paul said laying on Jacobs couch. "Too many questions" "oh. Come lay down with me" so I did and I fell asleep. And because he was so warm I didn't even need a blanket.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! Please review**


	3. What next? (07-21 15:12:57)

Jacob's POV

When I came out of my room I saw Bella and Paul asleep on my couch, that is until I tripped and took too loud of a step. "Hey,jake" Paul said rubbing his eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. Is Bella up?" "No" Paul whispered gently rolling off the couch so he didn't wake Bella up. " I gotta go , tell her to call me when she wakes up " he said as he left my tiny little house.

Bella's POV

When I woke up Paul was gone and I was ok with that. Jake said to call him later so i said I would. I was halfway home when my phone rung so I picked it up. " hey Paul , what's up? I was about to call you." "I just wanted to check on you. See how you were doing." "I'm good. What are you doi—. Hey Paul? I'll have to call you back. Ok?" "Sure."

When I saw the silver Volvo in my driveway I had to hang up. "Ugh why won't this stupid truck go any faster!" I said trying to speed down the rest of my neighborhood to get to my house faster.

Please review;)


	4. what next

**bella's POV** **as soon as i got to my house i ran inside as fast as i could. he was on the couch. "hey bella"**

"HEY!?!? that's what I get!!??!?!!" "Bell's just let me explain?" " ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!?!?!?!" he looked down rubbing the bridge of his nose then i started screaming at him again "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOWWWWW!!!!!!!" he slowly walked to the door. that's the angriest I've ever been. when i first walked in i was pretty happy because maybe he would take me back, but then he opened his stupid trap and said " _hey"_ it just pisssed me off. and i lost it. later that night i started feeling bad for what happened and i knew he could heard me so i called " edward? I'm sorry. could we talk?"

" sure" a voice said from the corner of my wooden house. he came out of the shadows. " I'm sorry i lost it. it's just been hard for me these past few days since you left but now that your back..." "i know. i can hear it in your thoughts." at that i was truly stunned. " h-how? " he lied to me didn't he? " well i left because i started to be able to read your mind and it really freaked me out. so i went to find answers." "and?" "it's because you finally found your soul mate and it's not me , i couldn't read your mind until now because your mind was locked up until you finally met him"

 **i will update again next week or sooner. please review**


End file.
